Stormy Nights
by Luxfernatas
Summary: There's something a bit off with Canada lately, it's just ST's luck to find out exactly what it is. Also made so long ago in my computer class. Canada x Original Character Not Hetalia . Vore warning!


**Author's Notes: Please, before reading this understand that this story contains "vore" themes. Vore, if you didn't know, is a "fetish" in which one person eats another. (Mine ordinarily consist of soft vore, which means no flesh-off-bone eating.) If you find this subject unappealing, or are sensitive about it, I warn you now: Do not read!**

Matthew watched the freezing rain tap against the window as he sat on the couch. The rain had been hard enough to knock the power out and he was thankful it was still daylight. He had started to read a book, but began dozing. It was cold, knocking the power out had effected the heating as well, so he had pulled a blanket over himself. He was warm now, and though Alfred might complain that his couch was too springy, he seemed to be quite comfortable.

He must have been dozing; one minute it was light, the next it was near pitch black. A crash of thunder jolted him awake. He looked around to find that he'd dropped his book and had defiantly fallen asleep. The power had turned back on and only a small lamp illuminated the dark living room. He described the feeling as 'spooky' in his mind. He reached down for the book and put it back on the coffee table. Instantly his gaze was averted to the wall to his right. He could have sworn he saw something move.

He could hear his brother's voice now, "Calm down, Mattie! You've been watching too many scary movies!" He scoffed at the thought. His brother could handle horror flicks about as well as he could. Japan had made that very apparent and the Canadian knew he was a coward. That was never a well kept secret, but the last time he managed to spend an evening with Ivan he ended up squealing like a little girl at the first sight of blood.

No, scratch that. A little girl had a more mature mindset when it came to that of the horror-kind. He giggled at that. He could take a joke but Alfred always went too far. Maybe it would be a great time to watch one of those scary movies his brother had sent over.

"But then I might have to call Papa over to help me sleep. And I don't think he'd want to do much sleeping." He stood up and folded the blanket, tossing it on the side of the couch. His stomach started to make a few familiar sounds. "Pancakes," he mumbled.

He walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light. He yelped and jumped backwards, nearly falling over. At the table sat a black fox with red trim. Now this wasn't very out of the ordinary, the annoying ball of fuzz seemed to think he would get buddy-buddy with the Canadian as of late.

"Don't you know what knocking is?" He glared from across the kitchen while his heart calmed down.

The fox smiled and propped his feet up on another chair. "C'mon, Mattie, it's rainin' outside. You don't want me to get all wet, do you?" It almost made Matthew feel sick to see how much like his brother his new 'friend' could be.

He walked over to the cupboard, trying to blow the other's surprise visit off like nothing, and pulled out a bag of pancake mix. "If it's raining why are you here? And how?" He knew the other wasn't very big on water. He'd seen what snow had done to him.

"Please," he waved his robotic hand around, "it's not like I don't own a coat. I would think you'd be very happy that I risked life and limbs, well what limbs I have left, to come visit you."  
Matthew was now pouring the mixture into a bowl and added water. "Alright, since you came all the way out here, what do you want from me?" He figured it had to be something. Any other time it seemed like the kitsune wanted something from him. Normally it was something to eat. He wasn't about to bring that up.

"I can't visit?" He lifted his hands in a mock gesture of 'meaning no harm'. "I mean, we're friends, hai?"

"Oui," He turned a burner on and melted butter into a pan. He then poured the pancake mix in and watched it cook. "You want any?"

ST thought for a moment, his tails flicked a bit. "Well, walking all this way from Nam did work up an appetite. Yeah, I could go for a snack." He smiled again, this time Matthew noticed how much sharper his teeth were than his own. That was, at this hour.

He quickly fixed up enough pancakes to keep the whole country happy, and between the two of them it didn't seem like it was enough. "So, you'll be leaving soon now, oui? Like, now?"

ST's ears went back, slightly offended. "Come to think of it, I was planning on staying until the rain let up. Which it doesn't seem like it will any time soon."

The Canadian sighed. He let his hospitality be taken advantage of far too much. His brother would walk all over him until either Francis or Arthur intervened. "I suppose I can't let you walk in the rain. And as dark as it is, you'll probably get lost." To this, the fox smiled. A smug little smirk which made the Canadian's blood cold for a moment, he didn't trust the other. He knew ST was up to something and he didn't want any part in it.

"That's so nice of you, Mattie! Arigato! You really don't need to, but I think it would be very rude of me not to accept!" Matthew nodded. "I guess Nihon has been rubbing off on me, hai?"

"I guess so. Not nearly as much as l'Allemagne, though." He raised an eyebrow and pulled his plate forward. Standing up, he took the kitsune's plate as well and plopped them into the sink. "I would ask you to help me wash these but if the rain bothers you that much, I don't suppose you really want to play with the sink, either."

ST shook his head and stretched. "So, where am I staying this time? Couch, the spare bedroom," he smirked, "or with you? You seem jumpy."

He might have been looking at the dishes, but he glare was directed at the fox. "I think the couch will do just fine." Was that what he was planning? A one night stand, or was it something else? "I hope you don't mind me showering after this." He started scrubbing the dishes.

Why was he so angry? Why was he wishing the plate was ST's face, and the rag he used for washing, a rock? He knew why. That anger, that hunger, it was coming back again as it usually did at this hour when company was around.

That's why the few people, who did visit, the small number of people who noticed him, always seemed to leave now once it got dark. His father and brother stopped staying the night. It hadn't clicked to them as quickly as it did to Arthur, but it eventually sunk in. Their little 'Mattie' was a monster. That's why his new found fascination with horror movies was so strong, he knew how the 'monsters' felt. It wasn't like he didn't show remorse, he even tried to apologize, but not to ST. ST knew about his problem, he'd even said he would try and fix it. Now he was trying to bring that side out for his own fun.

"Not at all," ST's tone was flat and bored. Matthew was putting up a good fight, it seemed. "Maybe I'll even join you."

"You can't." It was quick and sharp.

"I can. I don't like to, but I can. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He smirked; the other was losing patience quickly.

"Well, I won't let you," Matthew hissed as he put the last dish away. He was shaking very slightly, hopefully not enough for the other to see. His jaw was clenched and hurt. It felt like someone was pounding his head with a sledgehammer. "I'll go shower now. You can get the living room set up." He quickly left the room.

ST took out a small little notebook and started jotting a few things down. His mood was now serious. Once finished he went into the living room and flopped onto the couch. He checked the TV but nothing but the weather station was coming in. He clucked his tongue, making a tsk noise, "What garbage." He turned the TV off again and waited patiently for the Canadian to finish his shower. This evening was going to be fun, to say the least.

Canada had to have been in the shower now for at least thirty minutes and the fox was growing restless. He'd gotten up and walked around the one-story house four times now. At the moment he was watching the sky turn an orangey color while the rain continued to pound on the roof.

Matthew finally walked in with a loud sigh, direction ST's attention away from the rain and to the other. The Canadian was in some 'old fashioned' red, plaid pajamas; a button up shirt and some pants that seemed like they might be a size too big. In fact, the whole outfit looked a little too large.

"How cute," the fox smiled sincerely. The other just scoffed and sat on the couch turning to the TV. "There's nothing on, I already checked."

"Well, I'll see for myself." He turned the TV on and flipped through the twelve channels coming in at present moment. With another sigh, one of defeat, he turned it back off and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. Pourquoi?"

The fox fidgeted and scrambled over to the couch. "Well, it just seems so early. I think you should stay up. We could…have some fun!" Again he was smiling, and that smile made Matthew sick. It was more suggestive than his brother's but it had that idiotic glow about it that he couldn't stand.

"Non, I'm going to bed. You should do the same. I have things to do in the morning and I don't trust you here alone." He gave one final growl and headed to his room, slamming the door as he did so.

ST shrugged and plopped down on the couch, laying his hands behind his head and one leg over the other. "Don't know what his problem is," he smirked as he said this. He knew exactly what Matthew's problem was. He closed his eyes and fell asleep before he could fight to stay awake.

He woke up to crash, not of thunder. It had sounded like shattering glass. Jumping at the noise with a yelp he looked around. The lamp had gone out? He waited a minute for his eyes to adjust. It wasn't the power, the lamp had fallen to the floor and the bulb broke.

Not a big deal, he thought, and not my problem. He settled back into a comfortable position but found it hard to fall asleep. He would get a drink of something, anything. He walked to the kitchen and felt for the light switch. He flicked it a few times with no response. So the power really did go out? Then what…? He felt a small needle of anxiety prick his chest. At the same time he felt worried. Not for him, for Matthew.

He walked slowly toward the hall leading to the Canadian's room and even slower down the hall to his room. "Matt?" It was a sharp whisper. "Mattie?" This time louder, and finally, "Matthew, are you alright?" He had reached the door and lightly tapped on it.

The door wasn't latched, and so it pushed open a few inches. "Oh, how original," he rolled his eyes at the cliché and poked his head into the room.

Naturally, as it was expected, there was nobody on the bed. That both scared and worried ST. He knew what the Canadian was capable of but if he had snuck into Matthew's house, who else could? His brother and that creepy Russian? He knew Mylz wasn't very fond of Matthew.

He would have to look for him even if it meant risking his own life. He hated it, but he did have a heart and a soft spot for the Canadian. He was the first one to show him any kindness in this world.

He nodded and turned around setting out on his little mission. Every so often he managed to squeak a soft, "Mattie?" For the most part, though, he was silent. He checked every room in the house with not even a sign of the other. He knew someone, most likely Matthew, had been in the living room at one point. That lamp was enough evidence. Where the Canadian had snuck off to now was a mystery.

"Every room and not even sign of that curl," he sighed, knowing full well there was one other room. The spare bedroom, he hadn't checked there. Ordinarily it was locked, and only Matthew had the key, since his little 'habits' had caught on. There was no use in trying he kept telling himself even when he walked up to the door.

He tapped on the door as lightly as possible. Maybe Matthew was in there, maybe he was finally cleaning it up? He waited for a response, he did get one. He grunted and tried turning the door knob. Remarkably it wasn't locked. Now this is getting really clichéd, he thought as he pushed the door open. His tails twitched as he peered into the room. Naturally it was darker than the rest of the house as it didn't have a single window.

Seeing no sign of Matthew he walked slowly, cautiously, into the room. As his eyes adjusted he saw nothing out of the ordinary, a bed, a nightstand, a small dresser, a lamp. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Maybe he had over reacted? Maybe the other simply went outside for something. He wasn't stupid enough to stay out in the storm for too long, and ST wasn't stupid enough to look for him in one either. No, he would just turn around and lay back down on that stiff little cot Matthew called a couch and get some sleep.

And as he went to do so, there stood the Canadian in the doorway with a dark glare in his eyes. The kitsune's ears went back. He could practically see the dark aura around Matthew. The Canadian's eyes seemed almost as if glowing, and almost a pinkish color.

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped at ST, his arms crossed and drumming his fingers.

"Mattie," he faked a guilty look and an apologetic tone, "I was looking for you. I got a little worried about you."

Matthew scoffed and motioned for the fox to leave the room. ST obeyed and scampered out as quickly as possible. The Canadian wasn't scary, not in the slightest, even the room wasn't scary; it was just what goes on in that room was what he didn't like.

ST headed back for the couch and noticed the other following him. He shrugged it off until Matthew sat down next to him, that frown still plastered on his face.

"Shouldn't you get back to bed, Matt? It's really late. I'm sorry I invaded your personal space, or whateve-" He was cut off by the other wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. "Mattie?" The sudden behavior of the other caught him off guard but he quickly came back to his senses and pushed the other lightly away from himself, much to Matthew's disapproval.  
The Canadian whined slightly and tightened his grip on the fox, not letting go until he caved and had hugged back. He looked up through his hair at ST, blinking now more blue eyes. "You said you would help me?" They both knew Matthew was losing his self-control.

"Hai, I will. I just," he sighed. "I don't know how yet, Matt. I'm still not entirely sure what's wrong. If I knew more…" He tried to think of a quick idea to at least get the other in a better mood.

Something was swirling in his head. The idea seemed to be a good one in his perspective. But it was far too risky knowing the other and his current mood. Still, he could try something. He would have to, but what? He almost lost himself in thought while Matthew played with the pendant around ST's neck.

ST sighed; he knew Matthew wouldn't trust him. He would rather risk his life, anyway, than the Canadian's. "Matt," he started up quietly, the other looked up, "I think I know something that might help." He was taking a very risky step by running his organic hand across the other's cheek. "But you need to promise…not to hurt me, if you can."

Matthew's eyes grew wider in curiosity and something close to fear. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he couldn't promise. And what the other was up to by touching him like that seemed to make the hairs on his neck stand up. He nodded, though; he would put in an effort not to harm the fox if he didn't see fit to.

"Good," a wry smile formed on ST's lips as he slid his hand over to Matthew's lips. The other clearly wasn't on the same page. ST could tell when his lips twitched, like he was asking to be kissed. Instead, the fox pressed his fingers into the other's mouth and over his tongue.

It surprised Matt at first; things went from intimate to strange in a matter of seconds. Somehow, he liked it though. The taste of the other wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't bad. Something almost like a sickly-sweet sensation. He didn't realize he was rolling his tongue across ST's hand until he'd already started swallowing his fingers down.

ST's smile started to fade, he knew it was a bit late to turn around and that it might anger the Canadian more if he did. He tried to say a few comforting words but it looked like Matthew was already on cloud nine.

Matthew continued to swallow from then on. Slowly, something told him not to rush. It seemed not to last very long, yet for the other it seemed to never end. One minute he was at his wrists, the next it was his chest, then his waist, and finally, his ankles.

ST pushed lightly at the walls of Matthew's stomach. The Canadian sighed happily. "Now, like I said, Mattie, don't hurt me." He gave another small push and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. "Okay, Matt?" A short pause. "Matthew?"

He listened closely and could hear how slow the other's breathing was. He'd already fallen asleep. ST had been right, the night was interesting. He just hoped it would all calm down now and remain as boring as the next few hours would be. At least, he hoped would be.


End file.
